Love and Blood
by dbzmomma
Summary: A/U. What happens if the chain of events on Vegeta-sei change and Kakarot never makes it to Earth? 9-part story
1. Love and Blood, Part 1

A/U, Rated PG  
  
Disclaimer: Duh! Characters owned by Toriyama, Toei Animation, FUNImation. Not by me.  
  
Let me know what you think. Please!  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Wailing, a lusty cry.  
  
What lungs! said Fasha as she rolled, still groggy, from her bed. She stretched and yawned, glancing at the luminescent clock embedded in the wall.  
  
Well, fella, you're waking later and later every day. She smiled dreamily, pulling on her wrap, but letting it hang loose over her naked body. Shuffling into the next room, Fasha reached into the crib and hauled the squalling infant into her arms, drawing him to her breast. He lunged greedily for her nipple and sucked hard, his long silky tail instinctively wrapping itself around her arm and his waist.  
  
she cried. You're a Saiyan all right. Nothing delicate about your eating habits. She cradled the boy as she glided carefully back to the bedroom and sat slowly on the bed. No sense in jouncing him too much. He's liable to bite her.  
  
Movement on the bed behind her caused her to nearly slip from her perch on the edge.   
  
Mmmm.. Fasha... Bardock rolled toward her and slipped his arm around her hips, raising the wrap and nestling his shaggy head in the small of her back. His long tail snaked toward her thigh, tickling.   
  
She couldn't help laughing which bounced the baby causing him to lose his stranglehold on her breast. Not to be deterred in his quest for food, he shrieked once, rested his chubby hand on her breast and grabbed hold once again.  
  
Fasha gritted her teeth. Only a couple more months —  
  
Bardock kissed her soft, dimpled back and rolled over, flinging one arm over his face.  
  
Does that kid ever stop crying? Or eating?  
  
This kid' is your son. You might try acting like a father once in a while.  
  
Bardock snorted.   
  
Just like you once were. Have you forgotten? Since King Vejita recognized your growing abilities you've been hell to live with, Bardock. You need to remember your humble beginnings.  
  
I'm the first in a thousand years to be...  
  
...upgraded two levels, blah, blah, blah. They were both silent for a moment, the only sound in the room the soft sucking noises coming from the baby's mouth. Fasha smiled affectionately at the small form and hugged him just a little.   
  
He always drains me dry, she whispered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
Bardock dropped his hand to the bed and gazed at his lover.  
  
You've gone soft, Fasha, he said, but not with sarcasm. Must've been that hit on the head you took on Planet Meet.  
  
You took an unusual hit yourself, Bardock, she said softly.  
  
He nodded though he knew she couldn't see the movement. Luckily I've learned to control it. But sometimes... He hesitated. Fasha waited for him to continue knowing what a struggle it had been for him since that battle.  
  
...sometimes I see things... and I can't... I don't know what to do.  
  
She was quiet, barely daring to breathe. He was so fiercely private about that day, not willing to talk about it, not willing to share one detail with anyone. Not her. Not even Tora, his best friend. And sometimes, particularly during the night, he'd have visions that terrified him, dreams that caused him to wake up trembling and sweating. Those nights Fasha would soothe him and cradle him in her arms just like she was holding his son.  
  
He didn't continue and Fasha sighed.  
  
I am grateful to you, Fasha, taking over like this. Bardock raised up on one elbow and stroked her back lingering where her tail had once been. She caught her breath and he laughed low and soft.  
  
The battle was over for me, anyway, she said. I was tired. I'm just grateful that they were able to get my milk started so we could save this little guy.  
  
Bardock threw the sheets off and rolled to a sitting position beside her.  
  
he said. But his tone was flat.  
  
Fasha gazed at the suckling baby and a foreboding chill ran down her spine like icy fingers.


	2. Love and Blood, part 2

(See part 1 for disclaimers and other stuff)  
  
******************  
  
  
The young prince stormed into his father's chambers and stood before his father glowering, arms folded across his chest.  
  
Why are you sending me to that no-account planet? Send some low-level warriors to handle it. The planet has four moons! One of them is bound to be full.  
  
King Vejita raised some food to his lips, placed it into his mouth and chewed slowly. He looked up at his son's defiant face, carefully wiped his mouth, and ran his hand over his beard, flicking out some crumbs.  
  
On the contrary. This situation takes a special...touch. The ruler of this world is getting powerful. Too powerful. We're not just adding this planet to our territory.  
  
Prince Vejita dropped his arms but the scowl remained. You mean...  
  
I mean you must assassinate King Cold, his entire house and his generals.  
  
Slowly a smile pulled at the left corner of the prince's mouth.  
King Vejita drained his goblet and rose to stand beside his son. He put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Someday you will be the ruler of our planet. Prove to me your worth as a leader. This campaign is more important than you can possibly realize.  
  
The prince pulled himself up, his back ramrod straight. I will conquer this planet and kill the entire house of King Cold, father. They'll die by my own hand.  
  
King Vejita smiled at his impetuous son.  
  
You'll be taking as your generals Zarbon, Dodoria and Bardock. They will be allowed to assemble their own teams. They won't fail you.  
  
Prince Vejita placed a fist over his heart and bowed.  
  
And I won't fail you, either, father. The prince spun on his heel and strode from the room, the door sighing shut behind him.  
  
The monarch frowned and went to the sprawling window that looked out over the teeming city. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and let the sounds and smells invade his senses, his mind touching theirs. Pain, anger, defeat, triumph, dreams, joy — he felt them all, smelled them, tasted them. His people. Nothing else mattered. They will not even know how close they were to destruction. They must not know.  
  
A soft chime announced visitors.  
  
  
  
Dodoria, Zarbon and Bardock entered the room at once placing their fists over their hearts and bowing.  
  
Dodoria said. You asked to see us.  
  
Yes. Please come with me to the battle room. I have a problem for you to solve.  
  
******  
  
This is an easy task, sire, said Dodoria. With the royal household dead, taking the planet will be a simple matter.   
  
Bardock was standing at ease, watching the holographic image of Planet Freezer spin slowly in the air. He had closed off his mind, but now around the edges, he felt a tickle. He squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment and sealed up the open spaces. Not now. Not when they were firming battle plans. This was his chance to prove himself. He opened his eyes to see all three men staring at him.  
  
Your thoughts, Bardock, said the king.   
  
Bardock hesitated a fraction too long and caught the look that passed between Dodoria and Zarbon. He frowned, remembering what the topic had been.  
  
They won't go down without a fight and...  
  
Dodoria snorted and Bardock wanted to hit the fat toad in his warty pink face.  
  
...and it won't be such a simple mat—   
  
The vision hit him like lightning, staggering him backwards. He flung out his arms.   
  
Time and space flees, searing pain behind his eyes goes to white, knives in his skull. A face, purple and cold; another white, ruthless; mouths open in maniacal laughter, maws like caves, black and full of death. Colors blinding white purple pink green laughter hate anger black white white white. Death. Darkness. A tiny voice crying crying crying...  
  
It lasted only a moment. He blinked. Sweat rolled down his face, splashed on his armor.  
  
I...I'm sorry, sire.  
  
If you're not well, general, perhaps you should spend some time in rejuve, and I'll give this assignment to another.  
  
No, sire. I'm fine. Bardock bowed to the king. The monarch looked at him with   
narrowed eyes.  
  
Very well, he said. You have your assignments. Assemble your teams and meet tomorrow at sunrise. You'll leave immediately. Be ready.  
  
As the men left, Bardock lingered behind, his steps somewhat shaky. For a moment he leaned against the wall, putting a hand to his head.  
  
What's the matter, Bardock? Getting cold feet? Dodoria's face rose before him, the fat blue lips pulled back in a sneer. Or did that little trouble you had on Meet cause you some...alarm?  
  
Bardock's head shot up and his black eyes snapped in anger.  
  
Stay out of my way, Dodoria, he hissed. Or we can end this right here.  
  
Behind Dodoria, Zarbon gave his delicate laugh. I think we can wait to settle this   
after our mission is completed.  
  
Yeah, after the mission, Dodoria said with a sneer. Then we'll see how high our little low-level has risen. The two men left, their laughter echoing off the walls.  
  
*****  
  
Bardock charged into their home.   
  
Bardock! Shhh! What's the matter? Fasha came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. She took one look at Bardock's ashen face and then pulled him to a chair. She knelt before him placing her hands on his knees.  
  
Was it a bad one? she said quietly.  
  
He nodded miserably. Right in front of the king and his henchmen. Bardock put his face in his hands and rubbed. You need to take Kakarot and leave.  
  
  
  
I said you have to leave! he roared, balling up his fists.  
  
Bardock, stop that screaming this instant! Fasha cried. You're scaring me. She held her breath as a whimper came from the nursery. Then it was still again.  
  
I'm sorry, he whispered. This vision...something is going to happen to Kakarot. You have to take him and hide. There's this place by the Maize Sea. An old camp that's not used anymore. Take plenty of food and clothing and go tomorrow right after I leave. You must be careful not to be seen. Can you do this?  
  
Bardock, how many campaigns have we fought together?  
  
Of course. You must get ready. I need to assemble my team, Torah and Borgos and Shugesh. We leave at sunrise. Once we're in the air, you must go.  
  
Fasha put her head on his knees. When she looked up at him again he was gazing at her with an anguished look. I love you, she said.  
  
He took her hands and leaned down to press his lips against hers. I love you, too, Fasha, he whispered. Tell Kakarot when he's older that I loved him.  
  
(more parts!)


	3. Love and Blood, Part 3

Love and Blood - Part 3  
  
_ Red blinding explosions, thick clouds of dust, debris, choking, lungs bursting. Pounding, roaring, monsters. Concrete and stone fall, slabs of death caving in, bone-crushing despair. Fur-covered fists crush, smash. Fire and energy spew from their mouths, incinerating all. Unstoppable. Unbeatable.   
The city falls._  
  
Blinded by the blood dripping into his eyes, Bardock flattens himself against the wall. He hears their voices — Dodoria, Zarbon, and — who? No, he knows who — the king and his son. King Cold. Frieza. Traitors. But he knows what will happen. Oh, yes, he knows. He will try anyway.  
  
He takes Torah's armband and wipes his eyes, ties it around his head. Torah. Dead. All dead. He allows himself a moment, remembers. One insignificant city sacrificed. A hundred thousand Freezites will never laugh or cry or marry... And Vejita, the planet, the king, the prince. He squeezes his eyes shut, but there's no vision. And where is the prince? He concentrates on Prince Vejita and opens his mind. There's no assault on his senses this time. The prince is safe. That's all that matters.  
  
Now is the time. It will end here.  
  
Time slows. Anguish, anger rips a cry from the Saiyan's throat. He flies toward the voices, they turn and laugh, echoes bouncing from the walls. Oh, look. He's still alive! hahaha ah ah ah... Where's your crew, Bardock? haha ah ah Time for a little R and R, Bardock?  
  
He screams their names.   
  
Oh, we're pigs now, are we? A faintly effeminite voice, like gravel.  
  
He stands breathing hard, body tense, palms open. Energy gathers in his palm. He clenches one fist. It's over! he screams.  
  
Yes, it is, says the voice. For you, your mate and your son, hiding by the sea.  
  
Bardock cries out and launches the ball. LEAVE THEM ALOOONE!   
  
The voice raises one finger, points a thin line of fire-white energy that consumes the ball and punctures Bardock's heart. For one nanosecond, his eyes blaze to green, then shrink to pinpoints, then go to white. The change goes unnoticed. The pigs are laughing too hard.  
  
******  
  
Fasha threw the few pieces of clothing into the sack. The boy sat on the bed glaring at her, arms and legs crossed.  
  
Why are we moving again? he asked, barely able to keep the whine out of his voice.  
  
How many times do I have to tell you? she said quietly. We have no choice. Not if we want to live. Not until order is restored and the prince is back on the throne.  
  
The young man stood up, his back ramrod straight, thick black triangles of hair seemed to stand out even stiffer than usual. His ebony eyes flashed with anger, the heavy eyebrows drawing down, almost meeting over the bridge of his nose.  
  
We're Saiyans, Fasha! Why don't we stay and fight? They just keep finding us, anyway. We can end this now! Vejita belongs to us and our prince, not to that freak! If we take out his henchmen, we have a chance...  
  
Fasha slammed her hand on the dresser and looked up at the fiery young man. At fifteen, Kakarot was head and shoulders taller than she.  
  
Her face softened. You look so much like your father, she whispered, and the tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away angrily. And you have his stubborness. Get your things. This is not open for discussion.  
  
For a moment, Kakarot stood his ground, his anger raising an aura of energy around his body that made Fasha stare at him, startled. Then he spun on his heel and left the room, his ki blazing, tail snapping back and forth.  
  
Fasha hugged herself and shivered. Sometimes you scare me, she whispered.  
  
******  
  
Kakarot set the bottle on a stump and flew back about 100 feet. Pointing his finger at the bottle, he slowly pulled out his ki until a bubble of energy began to pulse from the tip.  
  
Concentrate, baka, he muttered. The chiseled young muscles tensed, the ki pulsed hotter and with a the beam spiraled out, impaling the bottle with a shattering crash, sending shards in every direction. He grinned.  
  
You've learned control. Good. Fasha stepped out of the shade of the tree and   
gazed at the young man.  
  
Kakarot turned his hands over and looked at his palms, clenched them into fists, relaxed them again. Fasha gently took his hands in hers, turning them over.  
  
You've become strong in body, Kakarot. She folded his hands in hers. Now you need to become strong in mind.  
  
He extracted his hands from hers. What for? It doesn't take brains to fight.  
  
Fasha raised her eyebrows. Your father said that once.  
  
Don't talk about my father, he said quietly, but his voice was deadly. Fasha sensed the overwhelming anger flare. Then just as suddenly, his face lit up, equilibrium restored.  
  
Spar with me! Come on, Fasha.  
  
She groaned. The last time we sparred, you nearly killed me! I was sore for a month!  
  
He laughed as he lightly powered up, hair blowing in the force of it. Tree limbs swayed, the tall grass flattened. I promise I'll go easy on you this time.  
  
She grinned. No ki.   
  
He frowned. All right. No ki. He wrapped his tail around his waist.  
  
They squared off, deadly serious. The two Saiyans circled each other, eyes sparkling with the thrill of the battle.   
  
Kakarot launched himself at her.  
  
  
  
Fasha stood her ground for a split second then in a flash she was gone. Kakarot came to a screeching halt, dust and stones kicking up as his heels dug in.  
  
  
  
Up here, boy!  
  
Kakarot looked up too late to do anything about the elbow that was descending on the back of his neck.  
  
He crashed to the ground, but rolled away as Fasha continued her assault. He came up on one knee then was gone. Fasha sensed his ki behind her, grabbed her fist with the other hand and back elbowed him in the gut. Kakarot doubled over.  
  
Damn, your elbows are sharp, he rasped.  
  
She laughed and flew away to square off again.  
  
Still want to go easy, boy? she said, crooking her index finger at him.  
  
You've been practicing. Damn, woman. You're good.  
  
One corner of her mouth crept up. Let me show you how good.  
  
Before he could fully recover, Fasha launched herself at him, delivering punches and kicks with blinding speed. Kakarot could only block her assault, but finally found an opening to land a punch in her stomach. He was surprised to find that her abs were rock hard, and she pulled back to lessen the blow.   
  
Fasha grunted and back flipped away, touched down with one toe then transmuted right into Kakarot's face to land a finishing blow to his jaw. The blow sent him flying backwards where he landed against a tree and slid down into a heap. Fasha floated down, breathing hard, resting both hands on her knees.  
  
And that's all there is to it, she panted.  
  
Kakarot stood up, not without some difficulty, and began to wipe the blood off his chin with his arm.  
  
Still think it takes all brawn, boy? she said, noting the anger blazing in his eyes. His arm stopped mid-wipe. Slowly he drew his arm the rest of the way across, smiled crookedly and vanished in a flash of ki power.  
  
A long tail seemed to appear out of nowhere, snaked around her middle and pinned her arms to her sides.   
  
  
  
Kakarot's arm wrapped around her neck loosely.  
  
Got you, he whispered. Give up.  
  
Fasha struggled for a second, then, relaxing, began to laugh. Okay, you win.  
  
But when he let go, Fasha dug her heels in, kicked back and the two of them sprawled in the grass, rolling and wrestling and laughing until finally Fasha came out on top, straddled his midsection and pinned his arms up over his head.   
  
Y-you... cheated! Kakarot laughed.  
  
And you didn't? You agreed no ki. She loosed her hold on his arms and sat up with her hands on her thighs, still straddling the young Saiyan. She grinned at him.  
  
Anyway, this is war, boy. Everything is fair.  
  
Including reneging on your promises.  
  
She laughed. Including that.  
  
Suddenly, Fasha's face turned ashen.  
  
he cried.  
  
For one moment, she looked down at him. Kakarot... please... you... Then her eyes rolled into her head, and she toppled over. Kakarot scrambled out from under her and knelt by her side, turning her over. A hole had pierced straight through the middle of her forehead.  
  
Fasha! Fasha! he cried, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Their laughter reached his ears before he saw them.  
  
You've given us quite a lot of trouble, boy. Dodoria stepped from behind the tree followed by three other men. Slippery little devil. If it hadn't been for that rush of ki we felt, we probably wouldn't have found you.  
  
Kakarot slowly stood up, teeth bared, fists clenched.  
  
You son of a bitch, he hissed. You SON OF A BIIIITCH!   
  
He launched himself at Dodoria. The three men scrambled into action, each one grabbing a part of the young Saiyan. He was stopped short of Dodoria's face.  
  
What shall we do with you, boy? Dodoria smiled, drew his thick tongue over his blue lips.  
  
Kakarot snarled and strained against his captors. It was all they could do to hold onto him.  
  
Killing you is too simple. Breaking your spirit...now that is something we can work on.  
  
Kakarot spit in his face. He grinned. Try it, you fat pink toad.  
  
Dodoria's pupils went to pinpoints. He nodded at his men. The next thing Kakarot felt was the blow to the back of his neck, and then blackness.  
  



	4. Love and Blood, Part 4

Love and Blood - Part 4  
  
In the center of the room he stands in the darkness. There is no window to the outside. Only a sliver of red light from the sliding window in his door breaks the blackness. His body relaxes as he concentrates on his surrounding, letting his ki bounce off the concrete walls, tail wrapped around his waist. Then, taut, coiled like a spring, he leaps into the air and rushes east. The air changes, the sound of his breathing grows heavier. With precision, he plants his feet firmly against the wall, pushes off, somersaults in the center, springs to the west.  
  
The thin line of ki ricochets off the opposite wall. He backflips over the return blast, ducks under the final ricochet, handsprings to the west wall, pushes off and lands softly in a crouch at the center of the room, catlike, feral.  
  
Instantly he transmits to the south, delivering a vicious side kick to the concrete, transmits to the north with a flying back kick. THUD! His bare feet smack the wall and it trembles. He transmits east again and delivers three lightning fast punches with callused knuckles until pieces chink off. Climbing the wall, he flips backwards, touches one toe down and spirals in the air, landing softly in the center.  
  
He stands with his head down, fists clenched at his side, eyes closed. He breathes deeply, evenly, concentrates. Slowly, the power builds, lightning crackles from his fingertips.  
  
he whispers, baring his fangs. Anger burns hot as the sun, the power builds, his aura glows red.   
  
His lips part in a silent roar. walls tremble, floor quakes, muscles bulge with the strain black locks spring straight up, waving in the tempest of his aura, energy rippling up the strands black eyes blaze to green, raven hair bursts into gold, golden waves of energy lick up his body and swirl around the air in a blast that rocks the entire room.  
  
Kakarot snarls, lips pulled back in a terrible rictus of rage and anguish; his aura pulsates.  
  
He snaps his hand out and shoots a blast that explodes a corner of the thick concrete, sending pieces flying into the air that disintegrate upon touching his aura. Instantly he regrets the lapse of judgment and powers down. They'll be coming soon.  
  
But this time the guards are asleep on the job, and Kakarot's nighttime maneuvers go completely unnoticed. He sinks onto his mat, the only furnishing in the room, and prays for daylight.  
  
Soon, Fasha, he whispers into the blackness. Soon I'll avenge you. And my father. Then he falls into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Where is Prince Vejita, Zarbon? Frieza whirs around in his lift to face his lackey.  
  
He's training, sire. Did you wish to see him? Zarbon dabs delicately at his hair.  
  
Frieza is quiet, fingers drumming on the lift's console, his mouth is drawn down in a scowl.  
  
He wants a sparring partner, Frieza says. I'm beginning to regret my decision to let him live.  
  
But, sire, it's been three years. The people...  
  
The people don't know what they want! Frieza screams, clenching his fists.  
  
L-lord Frieza! Begging your pardon, sire, but if something should happen to the prince... Zarbon quakes at his own insolence, waiting for the death blow. But Frieza relaxes.  
  
Let's give him what he wants. Frieza's smile is cold. Choose one of the Saiyan prisoners. Keep a close eye on them. It won't do to have them become too strong. You know what to do if any of them show potentially dangerous...levels.  
  
******  
  
You! Boy! Come here!  
  
The massive door slowly grates open and Kakarot blinks in the bright light. It takes awhile for his pupils to adjust to the glare.  
  
Time for my daily walk? Kakarot sneers, knowing full well that he'll probably get a beating for even opening his mouth.   
  
The guard grits his teeth. Watch your tongue, he hisses. The only reason I'm not sticking a knife into your belly is because Lord Frieza himself has requested you. He puts a beefy hand into the middle of Kakarot's back and shoves.   
  
The Saiyan feigns a stumble, smiling into the ground and shuffles out. This might be my chance...only this one guard...  
  
Eyes shifting quickly from side to side, Kakarot looks for an opportunity, but it's not to be. Another guard appears.  
  
Watch this one, the first guard says. He's not as dumb as he pretends to be.  
  
The second guard grunts. Why did Lord Frieza request this one?  
  
The request came from General Zarbon. I don't think Lord Frieza knows one Saiyan from another.  
  
The second guard laughs, a guttural sound. He pushes Kakarot toward the training gym. They all smell the same, like a Medusian rat he says, and they both roar at the joke.  
  
Well, here we are, your worship. You're about to be given the greatest honor any Saiyan can receive. The guard's mouth twists in a sardonic grin, and he bows. He pushes the door open and shoves Kakarot in.  
  
In the center of the gym a man stood, arms folded, a smirk on his handsome face. The fabric of his tight training uniform stretched taut over sinewy muscles. His power level was indescribable. Kakarot just stared, and then with measured dignity, he placed a fist over his heart and bowed.  
My prince, he whispers.  
  
The Saiyan prince grins wickedly, and Kakarot and Vejita come face to face for the first time.  
  



	5. Love and Blood, Part 5

Love & Blood - part 5  
  
Stand up, boy, and come here. The prince's voice was deep and smooth. He watched with hooded eyes and a half smile as Kakarot slowly approached and stood ramrod straight before him.  
  
_He's shorter than I imagined,_ Kakarot thought. _But there's no denying that power._  
  
Prince Vejita's gaze wandered over the younger Saiyan's form. He circled him slowly and came back to face him. A bead of sweat broke out on Kakarot's face. He stared straight ahead at the wall.  
  
You're suppressing your ki, Vejita said.  
  
  
  
No holding back, understand? I want a good workout. I need... The prince clenched his teeth and bared his fangs. I need... to... fight... He almost snarled, but managed to hold his temper.  
  
Go to the locker room and change. There are uniforms for you to try.  
  
Kakarot bowed and left. When he returned, the prince was pacing, arms folded, one index finger tapping on the other forearm. The prince looked up and gave him a lop-sided smile.  
  
I see you like loose clothing.  
  
Comes from being confined, sire.  
  
Well. Enough chit-chat. Let's see what you're made of.  
  
The Saiyans faced each other, prince to servant, and bowed. They squared off.  
  
Remember, don't hold back.  
  
They circled each other, then Vejita pushed in for a jab to Kakarot's jaw. Kakarot threw up a weak block and backed off.  
  
What's your name? Vejita moved in and threw a fake punch to the face and a straight punch to Kakarot's gut.  
  
He grunted and sprang back a few feet.   
  
Vejita rushed him with a reverse hook kick, whirled around and followed with a flying turning kick to his head, catching the young Saiyan by surprise. He staggered backwards and dropped his guard, giving Vejita the opportunity to one-two-three punch him. Kakarot flew into the wall, but recovered quickly and dodged the next attack, Vejita two-footing it into the wall with a resounding THWACK.  
  
Kakarot panted and flew back, crouching low.  
  
Vejita circled him again.  
  
Who's your father?  
  
  
  
Vejita dropped his guard and stared, and Kakarot rushed him with a vicious punch to his jaw that sent the prince flying into the wall. Vejita stood up, wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned.  
  
Good. Taking advantage of your opponent's weakness.  
  
Kakarot smiled at him crouching low, eyes glittering from under his thick eyebrows.   
  
Vejita matched his stance. he said. Then you have raging Saiyan blood in your veins, don't you, boy. It wasn't a question.  
  
Kakarot growled softly and feinted with a punch. Vejita dodged the blow with a simple shift of the head. He matched the punch and Kakarot imitated the dodge, head and shoulders moving like lightning and springing back. They both backed off and circled each other again.  
  
Grinning, Vejita launched himself with a and landed blow after blow while Kakarot blocked and backed up. Vejita took to the air and Kakarot followed as the prince delivered a vicious front kick to Kakarot's jaw. The taller Saiyan blocked the kick with a scoop that tossed the smaller man into a somersault. Then Kakarot transmitted above the prince and dropped down with one foot to Vejita's back and sent the prince spiraling to the floor. Vejita groaned and disappeared in a flash of ki, coming up behind Kakarot with an elbow to his neck. But Kakarot saw him coming, spun around and grabbed the prince's fist in his large toughened hand. Kakarot punched with the other and Vejita grabbed his hand. They strained against each other, pushing, bodies coming so close that they could feel each other's breath. Vejita grinned.   
  
You're holding back still, he hissed and leaned harder into his opponent's body. Kakarot panted and growled.  
  
Do you want revenge, Kakarot? Do you want to kill the ones who killed your father? Vejita's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Kakarot snarled, his ki flaring red and shoved Vejita with all his might, delivering one vicious blow after another while the Saiyan prince backed up, arms in an guarding his face. The prince transmitted out for relief and came up behind Kakarot, who whirled and met Vejita's knee with his, then twisted around with a tight hook kick to the prince's back.  
  
Vejita's spine bent backwards and he hit the floor hard, but instantly transmitted to the air, meeting Kakarot's descending foot by grabbing it and whipping him against the far wall with a crash that shook the gym.  
  
Kakarot instantly recovered and slammed hard into Vejita's face, where the prince threw up a strong hand to block. In a burst of ki, the prince whirled around and grabbed Kakarot around the neck. The young Saiyan's hands instinctively came up to grab the prince's arm as he strained against the tightening muscles. Vejita's lips were practically in his ear as he put one knee in Kakarot's back, bending him backwards.  
  
He hissed, Do you want to kill the ones who killed Fasha, Kakarot? Oh, yes, I know about her. Do you want to make them suffer? Kakarot struggled against the strong arm, his aura beginning to glow, his breath growing labored, ebony eyes flashing fire. Answer me.  
  
Y-yes, sire. He was losing oxygen fast.  
  
No. Don't yes, sire' me. Do you want to make them suffer for killing your father and your caretaker and your king? For making you spend endless days in that stone prison? Vejita gripped the man's neck harder, but Kakarot had had enough.  
  
he screamed and in a blaze of power, burst free from Vejita's grip, somersaulted to face his prince and, like a madman, rushed him, pummeling him, his fists flying faster than Vejita could follow. Then, with a ki-enhanced kick, he drove the prince into the wall, transmitted to his embedded body and pounded him until Vejita, with a war cry, burst free from the prison and head-butted the young Saiyan across the room. Snapping to a stop, Kakarot stiffened his body, drove his fists down, arched his back and screamed.  
  
Faaaassshhhhaaa! I WILL avenge you!  
  
His eyes flashed green, ripples of energy climbed the raven locks, turning them gold, and with a shriek that pierced the soul, the golden aura burst from his body, the walls trembled, the floor shook, equipment fell over and pieces of stone flew up and into his aura, ricocheting around the room.   
  
he screamed, and with an explosion that shook the building, the planet and the very heavens themselves, Kakarot ascended, and he launched himself at the startled prince who suddenly found himself flying across the room.  
  
The prince skidded across the floor, quickly leapt to his feet and backflipped away as Kakarot came at him again, teeth clenched and fists crackling with energy. The prince could only shield himself as the rage-filled Saiyan descended on him.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the gym burst open and guards poured in, screaming with weapons raised. Kakarot stopped mid-air and glared toward the disturbance, the golden glow about him pulsating. He raised his hand and, fingers spread wide, sent a blast of energy that tore up huge chunks of concrete floor and sent the guards scattering and diving for cover.  
  
Scatter shots seemed to appear out of nowhere. Startled, Kakarot turned to see the prince letting fly with energy blasts that kicked up debris until the air was filled with choking dust. Vejita flew to the young Saiyan and grabbed his shoulder. His eyes were blazing like a wildman's, his ki was pulsating red.  
  
Now, Kakarot. Now the revolution begins, he shouted, and turning he began blasting away at the door until the hole gaped like a giant maw, guards pouring through it like vomit. Their weapons blazed away at the Saiyans, but their blasts and bullets just bounced off their energy.  
  
Kakarot trembled. His eyes grew wide with blood lust and, with a roar that seemed to tear his heart from his heaving chest, he reared back and let fly with an energy ball that blasted a hole in the thick concrete and dug a crater so deep that a dozen guards fell in and disappeared from sight.  
  
The cool outside air hit them like a balm. Blue sky and bright sun beckoned them, and with a trail of ki that collapsed in on itself, the two warriors rocketed out of the building to freedom.


	6. Love and Blood, Part 6

Love and Blood - Part 6  
  
Frieza whirled on the hapless guard who was trembling and wishing desperately that he hadn't drawn the short straw.  
  
Escaped, Lord Frieza, he squeaked. But... but we have them on tracking radar...  
  
Shut up, you fool! Get out! Frieza screamed and he turned with clenched teeth to glare out at the city. The guard disappeared in a flash, leaving huge drops of sweat hanging in the air.  
  
Such incompetence, Lord Frieza, said Zarbon from his corner, should be dealt with immediately. Make an example...  
  
Are you telling me what to do, Zarbon?! The high voice reached a shrill peak.  
  
N-no, sire! Not at all! I was merely echoing your thoughts!  
  
Frieza almost laughed.   
  
Yes, Lord Frieza. He stepped forward, arms confidently folded across his broad chest.  
  
Find them and bring them to me. _That's _the example I will make. _That's_ what the people will see. They want their prince, they can have their prince. Hanging dead from the highest tower! And then he laughed and laughed and laughed like a demon until the sound echoed shrilly in the room, down the halls and into the city.  
  
**********  
  
Two comets streaked across the sky with a roar, flattening treetops, boiling the seas — they were thunder and wind and lightning. Kakarot laughed and dipped and rolled and soared. Sweet freedom! One taste to savor, a morsel to devour. He would fight to the death for this! He put on a burst of speed to catch up with Vejita and drew close, but stayed back at a respectful distance.   
  
The blast of the wind in his face and the warmth of the sun was delicious. He closed his eyes, felt his prince's power and followed the pulse as Vejita veered to the north, putting distance between them and Frieza's stronghold. Kakarot gazed at Vejita, the regal face with drawn eyebrows, the lithe form, the raven hair blown flat against his head. Yes, he would fight to the death for his prince.  
  
Vejita suddenly climbed higher in a burst of speed that left Kakarot blinking at blue sky. When he caught up, he saw the prince glance back and smirk. Vejita slowed to draw next to Kakarot.   
  
We need to fly above their radar. Suppress your ki and try to keep up, he said. We're heading for the northern hills if you should lose me. The prince grinned and climbed higher and higher until Kakarot thought he could touch heaven.  
  
******  
  
You _lost_ them? Dodoria was beside himself with rage. The ship was hurtling across the sky in hot pursuit of the fugitives, holding enough warriors to bring down the entire planet.  
  
S-sir, General Dodoria, they were headed north, toward the hills, when we lost them.  
  
Dodoria slammed a ham-sized fist on the console. Then _that's_ where they're going. The northern hills. That's where Vejita's contingent has been hiding. Today we'll find them. Ginyu!  
  
The huge man stepped forward and snapped to attention.  
  
Take your men and sweep the eastern and southern sides. You'll get there faster in the pods. And, Captain, if you find them, don't kill them. That pleasure is _mine._ Dodoria licked his lips and grinned.  
  
**********  
  
Shadows were lengthening when Prince Vejita slowly descended to float above the northern hills. His eyes swept back and forth, and finally he risked sending out a pulse. His eyes lit up and he smiled as, at the exact same moment, Kakarot said, Over there, sire, and the Saiyans descended.  
  
A giant bald man clad only in loin armor met the warriors as they landed.  
  
  
  
Kakarot thought the man was going to hug the prince and he held his breath, but the giant stopped short.  
  
Nappa. Show me where you're camped and get us some food. The prince strode regally past the giant who was quivering with excitement, fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
Right away, prince! We were just planning how to rescue...  
  
Can it, Nappa. I took care of it myself. And show Kakarot where the river is. He smirked over his shoulder at the young Saiyan. He stinks.   
  
Nappa cocked one eyebrow at the newcomer. Sure thing, Vejita. This way, kid.  
  
Men were hunkered down by a fire where they were roasting a fresh kill. Kakarot counted five by the fire and another ten or so scattered about the camp site. They weren't all Saiyans, but they were all warriors. How long had they been hiding? How many years had it been since Frieza began his reign of terror? What had they been doing all this time?  
  
There was a rumble of sound as the men realized their prince was approaching, and excited whoops went up all over the camp. As he and Nappa disappeared into the trees, Kakarot laughed as he heard Vejita say, Put out that fire! Baka! Nothing like telegraphing your position... mumblemumble... Eat it raw!  
  
Here it is, kid. Don't get lost on your way back. The giant laughed at his own joke and left the young Saiyan. The river was cool and inviting and turning navy blue in the darkening skies. Kakarot stripped and dived in, going deep and, coming back up, he spewed water into the air, floating on his back. The river was narrow at this point and the gentle motion of the water rocked Kakarot as he gazed up at the sky. Stars were winking on, like lights going on in homes all over the city. A gentle wind rustled the trees and bushes.  
  
He turned over and swam with smooth, even strokes, dived up and down like a dolphin, muscles moving efficiently beneath his skin. Treading water, he rubbed his armpits, hoping he could scrub some of the stink off. He didn't want to offend his prince. Then, taking a quick sniff of his armpit and finding it adequate, he swam back to the shore. As he planted his hands on the bank to hoist himself up, he sensed a strong power. Startled, he looked up to see Prince Vejita standing on the bank with arms folded, regarding him with an appraising eye.  
  
Kakarot blushed and pulled himself out of the water, hastily grabbing his gi and turning his back to the prince.  
  
Vejita watched the young Saiyan as he pulled on his pants, the working of his powerful shoulders as he yanked the tunic over his head. I'm curious. When did you train?  
  
At...at night, sire. In my cell. But Fasha trained me until... He stopped, trembling. Next he tied on the belt, then turned to face his prince. Vejita was dressed in battle clothes and white boots. He had a half smile on his handsome face.  
  
You're powerful. Very powerful, Vejita said quietly, exchanging the smile for a scowl.  
  
Not like you, sire! Kakarot cried, fists clenched by his side. I'll never be as powerful as you!  
  
Vejita gasped. He doesn't know! Look at him — all that power and he doesn't know how to use it. Mine to claim...  
  
Fasha trained me, but we never stayed in one place very long, Kakarot continued. We were always running, always hiding. I hardly ever saw anyone but Fasha. She was afraid... always afraid... Kakarot bared his fangs, and growled, eyes filled with an eerie light. When his ki began to pulse, Vejita quickly grabbed the young man's shoulder.  
  
Don't, Kakarot. Don't give us away.   
  
Kakarot looked up, confused. I would never...  
  
Suppress your ki. Be very careful. When we battle Frieza, it will be on our terms, not theirs. And, for now, I don't want them to know our position. Understand? His ebony eyes bored into the young Saiyan's.  
  
Kakarot could only nod.  
  
Now, let's eat, Vejita said. Kakarot's stomach growled in response, and Vejita grinned as the two warriors headed back to the camp.  
  
******  
  
Did you get that? Ginyu said as his scouter beeped and bleeped at the power surge. It instantly disappeared and he frowned.  
  
Not far from here, sir, Jeice said. We could be on them in less than an hour.  
  
Ginyu tapped his foot. They're not going anywhere tonight. We'll camp, but we attack before dawn. Understand? Then we'll get them. He grinned and ran his tongue over his lips, already savoring the victory.  
  
********  
  
I'm not moving from here, Kakarot said, with a deadly glare. He reared back, ready to fight the giant. Vejita stood with his arms folded, smirking.  
  
Vejita! Are you going to let this kid sleep outside your tent? he roared, veins popping out on his head.  
  
What's wrong with that, Nappa? If he wants to sleep here, there's no harm in it.  
  
B-but, Vejita... How do you know we can trust him?  
  
I'll take first watch, sire, Kakarot said. Then I won't be sleeping, if that's what's bothering him.  
  
Trust him? Vejita gazed at the young, eager Saiyan. A slow smile tugged at the left side of his mouth. Yes, I trust him. All right, Kakarot, you get first watch. The prince spun on his heel and went into his tent. Nappa growled at Kakarot, who glared at the giant, and then, tail switching back and forth, he flew up to the craggy outpost to stand guard.  
  
No one is getting by me on my watch, he thought. Just let them try.  
  
Kakarot hunkered down and let his gaze sweep over the rocky terrain. Shadows seemed to move like sentient forms, almost solid. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. He smelled the earth, the wind, small animals as they scurried in the dark. His ears were sensitively attuned to every nuance of sound.  
  
He let his senses wander over the camp. There was the low ki level of another guard on the southern side...below him the other men slept. Nappa snored. And Vejita...the prince...he was still awake. He sensed agitation in the other man, a strong feeling of anger, frustration, and...envy?  
  
The thick eyebrows drew down to the bridge of his nose. Why was the prince jealous? Kakarot mulled this over as he continued his vigil.  
  
*****  
  
Vejita dropped onto the mat sliding his arms behind his head. He frowned.  
  
_How could the boy not know?_ he mused. _Was he never told about the legend? He must have been an infant when Bardock died. That means the woman never told him.   
  
_ Vejita rolled to his side. _I MUST find out how he does that! He was angry over the woman. Rage...it takes rage...  
_  
A fly buzzed over Vejitas's nose and he waved it away.   
  
_But if all it takes is rage, then why haven't I transformed?_ Vegita slapped once again at the pesky fly who finally took the hint and buzzed out of the tent. _I'm missing something._  
  
Eyelids feeling like lead, the prince's eyes drifted shut. I'll find out, Kakarot, he said out loud and then fell asleep.  
  
*********  
  
Kakarot was leaning back against the rock with his arms behind his head, legs crossed, and eyes skyward. A smile crossed his handsome features — he felt drunk with freedom. Everything was quiet. The prince was asleep at last.   
  
_Just me, the stars and..._ Kakarot swatted at his nose. _...and this pesky fly!_  
  
*********  
  
The fly buzzed off the Saiyan's nose, narrowly missing being squashed. It buzzed its way over the hills and through the trees until it came to another encampment. This time it settled on the nose of a huge purple man who was trying to wipe his head with his rear legs.   
  
Jeice grabbed the captain's head and held it still until the fly was able to stare into his eyes. The transformation only took a couple seconds. Captain Ginyu left the fly's body and reentered his own.   
  
I found them, he said, slapping his palm on the fly and squashing it flat. He grinned wickedly. We leave before dawn. And remember, Dodoria wants Vejita alive. Do what you want with the rest.  
  
*********  
  
Consciousness seemed to come back slowly. There was a deathly stillness in the air. No birds or crickets singing. No rustling of leaves or a breeze or nighttime animal sounds. Kakarot opened one eye. Where was he? He had to concentrate to remember.  
  
He had had first watch. At second watch, he had taken his position outside the prince's tent. Where was he now? Slowly, holding his head, he sat up. He took his hand from his head and stared at it. There was blood on his hand, dripping into his eyes. Panicking, Kakarot stood up and yanked his torn tunic off, wiping his face and head.   
  
_Just a scalp wound, thank kami!_  
  
The young Saiyan stood up and gazed around him, brows drawn down and almost meeting over the bridge of his nose. The rocky terrain was torn up, craters and holes everywhere. There was no sign of any kind of life. Flinging his tunic on the ground, Kakarot rose slowly, carefully into the air.  
  
Where was he? Closing his eyes, he concentrated, trying to detect a power level anywhere. He slowly circled facing each direction. There it was — a weak signal. In an explosion of energy, Kakarot raced toward the pulse.  
  
He alighted in the midst of the carnage. The camp was a disaster. Warriors — Vejita's men — were dead everywhere. Kakarot's eyes widened in terror.  
  
he shouted. Prince Vejita! He flew around the camp, shouting, panic in his voice. Someone groaned.   
  
Where are you? he cried. He heard a weak answer. A hand sticking out of rock was the only indication that someone was buried under tons of the stuff. Like a wildman, Kakarot pulled the boulders off tossing them like pebbles over his shoulder until finally a figure was uncovered.  
  
  
  
That...that you, kid? The giant's face was battered and his huge body a mass of raw flesh.  
  
What the hell happened, Nappa? Kakarot cried.  
  
Ambushed, kid. While we were sleeping, the cowards! Kuso! The giant groaned and struggled to a sitting position. He grinned, his moustache quivering. But you, kid. Heh! You fought like a hellcat! I don't know how they got you.  
  
I did? Kakarot's voice was hushed.  
  
What? You don't remember?  
  
Kakarot shook his head, sweat beading up on his face.  
  
Damn, kid! You turned all gold — you turned super Saiyan! Nappa shook his head. I always thought it would be Vejita. But I never saw anything like it! And then you screamed and screamed and your power level must have gone through the roof! My scouter cracked.  
  
Super Saiyan?  
  
Nappa stared crookedly at the young Saiyan. The two just looked at each other for a moment, then Nappa shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
Never mind. Listen. They took Vejita.  
  
  
  
You've gotta find him. Frieza will kill him if Dodoria doesn't first. Find him, kid. Ya gotta.  
  
Kakarot's fists clenched. How long ago?  
  
It's just dawn. About two hours ago. And I guarantee, they're heading back to Frieza. Nappa tried to move, but fell back with a groan. I think my leg is broken, kid. Just go.  
  
Kakarot nodded and, with his ki flaring red, he exploded into the air and disappeared from Nappa's sight.  
  
_to be continued_


	7. Love and Blood, Part 7

Love & Blood, part 7  
  
The wind whistled in Kakarot's ears as he streaked through the air. How could they have possibly taken the prince? Why hadn't they taken him? And why couldn't he remember? There hadn't been a full moon...  
  
A flash of sun on metal ahead — Kakarot slowed to a ki-reduced speed as Dodoria's ship came into sight. The ship hadn't gotten as far as he thought it would. Sending out a pulse, Kakarot sensed the overwhelming odds he had to face. Where was the prince? He couldn't sense his ki. Heart slamming against his ribs, he carefully searched the ship, one power at a time. Sweat formed on his forehead as he concentrated. Dozens of low ki levels, a strong level, two ...  
  
It hit him like an explosion, a sudden blast of anger and hate. Excruciating pain. The young Saiyan reeled with the force of it — he grabbed his head as if to keep it from exploding.  
  
AHHHH! MY PRINCE! he screamed.   
  
_Eyes roll back, go to white, to blue, fists clench. Screaming, screaming, the sound like thunder rolling. The sky goes dark, lightning crackles from his hands, bursts from his fingertips, streaks from tree to bush to ground, circles his body. Screaming, screaming. Wind howls, gold hair explodes, growing, growing, eyebrows disappear. Seas boil, hills move, rocks crumble, the planet trembles. Screaming, screaming. His back arches, a final shriek of rage and pain. He goes nova. The transformation is complete._  
  
******  
  
You left the boy?! Dodoria quivered with rage.  
  
He was like a wildman, sir! He...transformed into something. It was like he was... a golden demon. It took twenty of us to take him down. But he was dead!  
  
You fool! Baka! Of course he wasn't dead!  
  
Dodoria slapped the prod against his palm and his eyes slid to the figure hanging from the ceiling. Vejita's head hung down, blood was dripping from his mouth. There were burns all over his body, and one leg dangled broken and useless. With great effort, he raised his head and grinned darkly.  
  
Here he comes... he rasped.  
  
The explosion hit the ship like a tornado, a force of energy that blasted the metal monster clear off its course. Dodoria and his soldiers cried out as the force flung them against the walls and sent them skidding across the room. Vejita swung on his chains and screamed from the pain. With an agonizing cry, he poured every last ounce of his energy into bursting free from his shackles. He fell to the floor, tucking and rolling to spare his broken leg.  
  
Vejita panted, sweating, and concentrated on sending out a signal. Kakarot! He pulled himself along the floor. The prod! Tucking his head, Vejita rolled across the floor. Another blast tipped the ship in exactly the right direction and Vejita reached for the prod as it slid toward him.  
  
Dodoria struggled to his feet as the ship continued to reel out of control. Don't let him escape! he screamed, but his soldiers were scrambling out the door in every direction and in any position they could.  
  
Vejita heard the sweet sounds of shrieking men and ki blasts ricocheting everywhere as he wielded the prod in Dodoria's direction. Another blast rocked the ship again and Dodoria fell, sliding across the floor and landing nearly nose to nose with Vejita. The prince grinned wickedly as Dodoria's eyes widened.  
  
Vejita hissed and, sticking the prod straight into Dodoria's face, he blasted him with full force on. Dodoria's body slammed against the far wall, his face permanently rearranged, compliments of the prince of Saiyans. Vejita flung the prod away and rolled to his back with a groan.  
  
Suddenly, part of the wall disintegrated before his eyes and a wild-eyed stranger burst through.   
  
He stared at the man before him, wild golden locks hanging to his knees, sharp features full of rage, his bare chest heaving with anger. The muscles of his arms bulged as he clenched his fists. The blue eyes rested on his prince.  
  
Kakarot ran to Vejita's side and gently picked him up. My leg is broken, Kakarot. Once again I have to rely on your help.  
  
The ship is out of control, sire. I need to get you out of here before it crashes.  
  
Vejita flung his arm around Kakarot's neck, then wrapped his tail around the young Saiyan's waist for stability. Rising into the air, Kakarot freed one hand and blasted a hole in the side of the ship. The metal monster yawed to one side, and Kakarot burst out the hole just before it went spiraling to the ground. Dodoria's ship crashed into the earth throwing up dust, dirt and rocks, then burst into flames.  
  
The prince hung from Kakarot's neck with the young Saiyan's arm around his waist. Grimly, they stared down at the burning ship as the force of the explosion hit them. Vejita turned his face away from the blast. Kakarot tightened his grip on the prince.  
  
I need to get you to a healing center, sire. Kakarot's voice was deeper and he seemed to be in complete control. Vejita stared at his young charge, studying the sharp features, drawing on the power of his pulsing ki.  
  
If you can get me to my ship, Kakarot, everything we need is there. But you'll have to go straight into the viper's pit to get it.  
  
A slow, cold smile crossed Kakarot's face. I welcome the opportunity, sire, to come face to face with Frieza himself. His voice was devoid of emotion.  
  
Vejita suppressed a shiver. Did any of my men survive?  
  
Nappa was seriously injured when I left, but everyone else was dead.  
  
Then, return there to find Nappa. We will need to lay low while you get my ship. Kakarot leveled out and flew back in the direction he had come from.  
  
I'm at your service, sire, he shouted against the wind. I won't fail you.  
  
Vejita smiled. _I had no doubt, Kakarot. I had no doubt._  
  
******  
  
They found Nappa limping toward the hills. As Kakarot descended, Nappa looked up and gaped. Kakarot landed softly beside him.  
  
Stop staring, Nappa, and give me a hand, Vejita growled.  
  
Uhhhh...sure thing, prince. They transferred the prince's arm from Kakarot's neck to Nappa's. The huge man lifted the prince right off his feet.  
  
Put me down, baka, and let me lean on you! Vejita snarled. Nappa quickly dropped the prince, who landed nimbly on his good leg.   
  
I thought your leg was broken, Kakarot said, glaring at Nappa.   
  
Startled at the sound of the young Saiyan's voice, Nappa just gaped. Finally, he recovered his wits enough to say, Naw, my foot is just sprained.  
  
Vejita smirked as Nappa stared and Kakarot's anger began to rise. His ki began to pulse dangerously.  
  
Well, this works out, doesn't it, Kakarot. Nappa, we need to lay low and heal while Kakarot performs a little mission. He put his free hand on the young Saiyan's shoulder. Ebony eyes bored into blue. When this is all over, Kakarot, you will show me how you do this.  
  
Kakarot's hairless eyebrows drew down in a scowl. Nappa swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing.  
  
You know what to do, chibi, Vejita said. Startled at being called this by his prince, Kakarot's anger disappeared.  
  
Yes, sire. I'm on my way.  
  
Long heavy triangles of golden hair blowing, Kakarot ran a few steps then burst into the air with a blast that nearly blew the two men over. He was out of sight in less than a second.  
  
Nappa continued to gape into the empty sky.   
  
he began.  
  
Come on, Nappa. Let's find a place to rest and you can get us some food.  
  
H-how did he...do that? The two men turned and began to hobble toward the heavily wooded hills. With one arm thrown around Nappa's waist, the prince moved painfully forward. He gritted his teeth and growled, clenching his free fist.  
  
I don't know, but I intend to find out.  
  
*********  
  
_I can't just go barging into the middle of Freiza's stronghold, _Kakarot thought as he rocketed toward the city. _On the other hand, I'm sure they're tracking me right now, anyway. Might as well go for it. Probably not expecting just one person._  
  
When the stronghold was in sight, Kakarot came to a dead stop mid-air and stared toward the city.  
  
_Something's wrong..._  
  
He frowned, concentrating, gaze sweeping back and forth. The realization hit him like a brick wall.  
  
_Frieza's gone!_ Kakarot searched for the ki of any of his enemies, and, finding none, he turned to stare back the way he had come.   
  
_No, I would have sensed him,_ he thought. _But if he's not on the planet..._  
  
He swept his gaze across the skies. _...then he's in his ship._  
  
_ Did you have that dream again, Kakarot?  
  
He sits trembling as Fasha strokes his hair, a little boy frightened by nightmares. He nods and sniffles a little, but quickly wipes the tears away before she can see them. Saiyans don't cry!  
  
I'm okay, Fasha, he says and slips back under the covers.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? Her voice is soft and gentle which angers him for some reason, but he only shakes his head.  
  
She sighs, brushes a soft kiss on his forehead and leaves the room.  
  
It's only a dream, he thinks. Everyone is still alive, the planet is still here, that freak is still in power.  
  
The young Saiyan grits his teeth. The planet... _  
  
Kakarot's eyes widened in horror.  
  
The son of a bitch is going to do it!  
  
With a bellow, he powered up and streaked into the sky. Within minutes he located Frieza's ship. He concentrated, searching the ship, letting his mind travel along its long corridors. He sensed the low ki of dozens of soldiers, found Zarbon's and Ginyu's and the rest of his men's.   
  
Then he found Frieza. The evil hit him in the eyes like a sandblast. In an instant, he knew he was right and that time was short. By the time he reached the ship, Frieza would have time to react and Planet Vejita would be history... no, it would no longer exist, in any history books.  
  
The young Saiyan made his decision. He powered up to his fullest and streaked back to the city, hitting the ground running.  
  
Vejita's small ship was heavily guarded. With surprise on his side, Kakarot charged straight for it, right through the guards.  
  
  
  
Fists and feet flying, Kakarot easily took out the guards and raced through the small ship's corridors. He found the bridge, ran to the controls and then panicked.   
  
How do I fly this thing!? he cried.  
  
I'll help you.  
  
Kakarot wheeled around and there stood an old man, hands clasped behind his back, white whiskers quivering, dressed in a tunic and baggy pants.  



	8. Love and Blood, Part 8

Part 8  
  
There isn't much time, Kakarot. We must find the prince and leave this planet.  
  
Kakarot stared. How do you...?  
  
The old man walked past him and calmly set the coordinates, pushed the button, and with a roar of power, the ship rose straight up into the sky and set off toward the northern hills.  
  
Watching the old man's fingers flying over the console, the young Saiyan had a sudden feeling of deja vu. The old man turned and smiled as the ship hurtled toward its destination.  
  
You should power down and save your energy, Kakarot. This form takes a lot of energy out of you.  
  
Power down... He frowned for a moment, and then, with an expression like a child who has just found a treasured toy, returned to his normal form.  
  
The old man was nodding. We'll be there soon. He moved close to Kakarot, and peered up at him.   
  
He reached up and touched the young man's head where blood had coagulated. You hit your head, didn't you.  
  
We were ambushed...  
  
You certainly were. Ahhh... The ship was beginning to descend, and the old man guided it to the ground. Here we are.  
  
Kakarot jumped on the platform and with a whir, it dropped open like a gaping mouth.  
  
I'll be right back! he yelled to the old man, who had stepped out of the ship. Kakarot burst into the air and disappeared from sight.  
  
The old man stroked his whiskers for a moment, closed his eyes and smiled. A few minutes later, three figures soared over the trees, Nappa holding onto the prince. They touched down softly.  
  
Who the hell is this? Nappa demanded as he glared at the old man.  
  
Kakarot stared from Nappa to the old man to Vejita, who was growling quietly.  
  
You don't know him?  
  
The old man held up one hand. We have no time to explain...  
  
That's right! Kakarot cried, whirling to face the prince. Frieza is going to blow up the planet!  
  
Nappa roared.  
  
It's true, Kakarot said. He turned to Vejita, pleading. Please, sire. We have to hurry.  
  
Vejita was scowling. I'll hear more of this. Get me into the rejuve chamber.  
  
**********  
  
Kakarot sat watching the prince in the rejuve chamber, hands clasped in front of him. Vejita's eyes were closed as the heailng fluid gently lifted him. The old man had disappeared inside the ship, which was hurtling into space at breakneck speed. Nappa was stuffing his face. He strolled in waving a huge roasted leg of some poor beast that was now contributing to the giant's molecular makeup. Nappa had shunned the rejuve chamber and showed a remarkable capacity to heal, even though he was still massively bruised. Kakarot thought he was just showing off.  
  
Aren't ya gonna eat, kid?  
  
Kakarot shook his head and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, fingers tented in front of his mouth, eyes glued to the prince's form. His time was nearly up.  
  
Nappa gaped, showing a mouthful of half-chewed meat. Not...not hungry? Kid, you continue to surprise me. The giant peered in at Vejita. Time's up. Let's get him outta there. He threw the meat on a table.  
  
Nappa pushed a button and the fluid drained out. Kakarot turned the wheel and pulled the oxygen mask from the prince's face. Coughing, the prince stepped out of the chamber, leg healed, bruises gone, leaning on the door. He scowled at the two men, flexing his muscles, feeling his renewed strength.  
  
Get my clothes, Nappa, and quit staring. You've seen me naked before.  
  
But Kakarot hadn't and he turned his head away, blushing.Vejita grinned and pulled on his battle suit. Get geared up, Kakarot. You'll move much better when you're not hindered by those baggy clothes. Nappa, get him a battle suit.  
  
Sure thing, prince. The big man left.  
  
Vejita snapped on his gloves and looked at Kakarot with one eyebrow raised. Ready to fight, Kakarot?  
  
  
  
Vejita sat and yanked on his boots. You didn't think we were just going to run away, did you?  
  
Sire, you can't...  
  
Vejita growled as he stood, advancing toward the young Saiyan. Kakarot stepped back one pace.   
  
Every battle we survive makes us stronger, Kakarot. I can feel new strength, I can feel...I can FEEL... With clenched teeth and fists, Vejita roared and the power that burst from his body nearly overwhelmed the younger Saiyan. Rushing forward, the prince grabbed Kakarot by his shirt and hauled him toward him.  
  
And you _will_ tell me how you transform, Kakarot, he hissed, his breath warm on Kakarot's face.  
  
  
  
With a snarl, Vejita shoved the man away and stalked out, jostling Nappa as he entered the room.  
  
Nappa stared after Vejita's retreating form. Huh. What's up with him? The giant thrust some clothes into Kakarot's arms.  
  
We're going to fight Frieza, Kakarot said. And I didn't think he should yet.  
  
A slow grin crossed the big man's face. His moustache twitched. All RIGHT! he cried, and ran out to follow the prince, leaving Kakarot behind, blinking.  
  
Kakarot stripped out of his clothes and pulled on the battle suit. The tight blue spandex fit like a second skin, the armor was light and strong. He pulled on the boots but shunned the gloves and then stared at his reflection in the door of the rejuve chamber.   
  
I'm not a kid anymore, Nappa, he whispered to himself.   
  
Of course you're not, Kakarot.  
  
He wasn't startled by the old man's voice because he had seen his reflection as he silently entered the room.  
  
Kakarot faced the man. Who _are_ you? he said quietly.  
  
The old man stroked his whiskers. Why don't you just call me Master for now.  
  
Kakarot's eyebrows drew down and he growled low in his throat.  
  
Just for now. It will all become clear later. But now isn't the time.  
  
Kakarot clenched his fists. When _will_ the time be right? he said, voice deadly quiet.  
  
The old man smiled through the white whiskers. Soon. But for now, the prince is right.You must try to stop Frieza. He turned to walk out of the room. Maybe this time it will be different, he said so quietly that Kakarot didn't hear.  
  
*****************  
  
The ship came to a hovering stop and four men watched the screen bring Frieza's distant ship into focus.  
  
Do you think he knows we're here? Kakarot asked.  
  
Of course he does, Vejita snapped. He has all the time in the world. We're no threat to him. The prince grinned darkly, tail switching. Or so he thinks. Old man! Keep this ship at a safe distance from Frieza's ship. If we don't return... The prince looked from Nappa to Kakarot. If we don't return, then I suggest you find a safe haven somewhere else in the galaxy.  
  
The prince wrapped his tail around his waist and entered the escape hatch, followed by his two Saiyan warriors. The door shut, the outer hatch opened and the three strongest Saiyans on the planet flew out to meet Frieza.  
  
The old man watched grimly from the bridge — the proud prince, the strong, terrible giant and the young fighting genius. Could those three do it? He blew air out between pursed lips.  
  
I hope so. I hope so.  
  
***************  
  
Three blazing ki trails streamed out behind the warriors, curling in on themselves as they rocketed toward Frieza's ship. Space seemed to warp around them, the stars were a blur. Kakarot felt his blood heat up with excitement. They were going to battle that monster Frieza! The prince, his bodyguard and...  
  
_Me! _Rolling over, he nearly whooped with delight.  
  
There was a flash of sun on metal and Frieza's ship was suddenly a dot in the distance. Vejita came to an explosive stop. He hung suspended in space, one knee bent, tail twitching violently, teeth and fists clenched.  
  
  
  
Nappa and Kakarot were silent, watching him. Then, in a blur of motion, the prince wheeled on the young Saiyan, hooked his fist over his armor and hauled him forward.  
  
The short lesson, Kakarot, he hissed. Vejita's fist knotted a hunk of Kakarot's uniform and he pulled him close. Their noses nearly touched. The prince could feel Kakarot's heart beating a tattoo against his fist.  
  
How do you do it? What makes you go super Saiyan?  
  
Kakarot's mouth went dry and he licked his lips. The prince's breath was warm on his face. The reality burst into Kakarot's mind — he knew what it was now. He had more power than the prince and had risen to a height no other Saiyan had. It was unbelievable! How could it be? But it was — the prince was jealous!  
  
When...when I remember how they killed Fasha, he said quietly. When I felt... He stopped. Onyx eyes stared into ebony. When I felt your pain. When I knew they were torturing you.  
  
Their lips were nearly touching. Kakarot's breathing became ragged. He blinked, eyes narrowing to focus.  
  
The prince roared, grabbed a fistful of Kakarot's hair and yanked his head back.  
  
What did you feel?! Pain? Anger? Hate?  
  
The young Saiyan's head was bent back unnaturally, throat exposed. He swallowed, eyes drifting shut, whispering.   
  
Vejita suddenly let go, shoving him hard. What the hell... Love?!  
  
Kakarot reeled back, slamming to a stop in a fighting pose. Panting, growling, ready to fight, his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Grrr... yessss, LOVE! Love for the woman who raised me. And those bastards killed her! Grrr... Eyes flashed green momentarily, returned to black.  
  
Vejita and Nappa stared silently. Energy crackled around Kakarot's body, blue streaks snaking into space. His voice was deadly quiet. Love for my prince. And they tried to kill you... His aura blazed red, energy split off, crackling, blazing in an inferno. The two warriors backed up.  
  
Grrrr...arrrrr! LOVE for my home, Fasha, my father! All taken from me!  
  
With a roar that shook the heavens, Kakarot's body blazed, THOOM! With a wrenching scream, he turned gold in an explosion of energy that blew Vejita's hair straight back and caused Nappa to throw up an instinctive block.  
  
he shrieked and exploded into space.  
  
KAKAROT!! NO! Vejita screamed. Shimatta! Catch him!!  
  
Vejita was suddenly in front of the young Saiyan, who pulled up short and squared off. Nappa followed, but remained uncharacteristically silent, watching the exchange.  
  
Get out of my way, Vejita, Kakarot snarled. The prince gasped.  
  
It's rage, baka, not love that makes you transform!  
  
Kakarot roared and the power coruscated around him. What the hell do you know of love?! You've never loved anyone in your life, have you? HAVE YOU? He sneered at the prince, chest heaving in anger. If it takes rage alone, then why haven't you transformed? Tell me that!  
  
Vejita's mouth worked soundlessly, eyes blazing.  
  
You don't know anything about it, Kakarot said quietly. You can't even imagine the kind of anguish I feel. You don't know what it is to love. To love and lose someone... to not be loved when... Kakarot stopped and stared, eyebrows drawing impossibly close. His eyes narrowed. The second passed.  
  
One corner of the prince's mouth turned up briefly then turned down in a scowl as Kakarot flew forward with one fist clenched in front of his face.  
  
Go ahead. Try it, Kakarot said as he threw a fake punch at the prince. Vejita dodged it, glaring dangerously.  
  
Nappa yelled and began to rush the young Saiyan.  
  
Heel, Nappa, Vejita snarled. I can handle this. His eyes never left Kakarot's smirking face.  
  
You want to be a super Saiyan? Maybe if you get enough HATE in your heart, you can do it. You sure as hell'll never find love. Kakarot attacked in a blur of motion, punching the prince in the stomach, who doubled over with a grunt. Grabbing Vejita's body, Kakarot drove a knee into his gut and then elbowed him right below the hairline. Before Vejita could recover, the raging super Saiyan grabbed Vejita's hair and yanked his head back. He threw an arm around the prince's neck and squeezed.  
  
Hate me yet? he hissed in the prince's ear. He put a knee in the middle of Vejita's back and tightened his grip, bending the prince backwards. Remember this? You did this to me once. He pressed harder into the prince's back. Do you want to kill the bastard who killed your father? That same freak who's going to blow up your planet?  
  
Nappa yelled, clenching his fists.  
  
Can it, the prince croaked, struggling.  
  
C'mon, Vejita. Get real pissed, Kakarot whispered in the prince's ear. The muscles bulged as he tightened his grip even more, shutting off Vejita's oxygen.  
  
Nappa roared and lunged for Kakarot, who calmly raised his free hand and shot a blast of energy that sent the giant somersaulting end over end.  
  
You're out of your league, Nappa, Kakarot said quietly. This is between me and the prince. He smiled coldly. You're going to black out pretty soon, Vejita. Time to pour it on. C'mon. Do it for me. The sarcasm wasn't wasted on the Saiyan prince. His eyes rolled into his head and with a final gulp of air, he shrieked and burst free in a blaze of red energy.  
  
Anger burned in the prince's eyes as his blazing ki pulsed, chest heaving taking in great gulps of air. Kakarot laughed. That's the way, prince. You think you got free by using your power? I let you go. You can't beat me. I'm unbeatable. _Unless..._ The smile disappeared from Kakarot's face and with a shout he attacked. Kakarot pummeled the prince, kicking and punching, grabbing his hair, and swinging him in an arc that sent Vejita flying into Nappa. But the young Saiyan was relentless. He transmitted behind the two warriors and kicked out with both feet, sending the prince in one direction and Nappa in the other. Both men recovered and attacked, but Kakarot punched Nappa in the face while kicking Vejita in the gut. Using speed that whistled loudly in the still air, he lunged at Nappa, head-butting him, then circled around so fast that he seemed to disappear and grabbed Vejita's leg, whipping him around in another arc that sent the prince flying.  
  
Vejita recovered and slammed to a stop, wiping blood from his face. His battle suit was torn at the knees; he was raging with anger.  
  
You mad yet, prince? Kakarot called. Sensing Nappa coming up behind him, he raised his hand and back-fisted the giant, whose nose crumbled under the iron knuckles. Kakarot sighed. Give it up, Nappa. Haven't you figured out what I'm trying to do?  
  
Blood spurting from his broken nose, Nappa pinched it shut. He cocked one eyebrow at the golden teen.   
  
Just stay out of it. We don't have much time left. Kakarot tipped his head in the direction of Frieza's ship. It was so close now that they could see the multicolored lights rippling along the rim.  
  
he groaned. He looked at Vejita who was trembling with rage and Kakarot who still hadn't taken his eyes off the prince. I get it... He backed off and nursed his nose.  
  
We don't have the time, Kakarot mumbled and launched himself at Vejita. The young Saiyan transmitted all around Vejita, who gasped, turning one way and then another, unable to track his movements.  
  
  
  
With whistling speed, Kakarot appeared in front of the prince, grinning. Vejita backed up and Kakarot disappeared again. The prince was still backing up when the golden Saiyan appeared behind him. Kakarot whispered, Here I am, and grabbed the prince's tail. Vejita melted in pain.  
  
Nappa cried, watching the exchange.  
  
Kakarot let go of Vejita's tail and the prince wheeled on the young man. How dare you! he spat. Kakarot disappeared again, reappeared behind the prince and grabbed his tail again, with the same result. He held on a little longer this time and then let go.  
  
Vejita was panting. You son of a bitch, he growled, turning. Kakarot disappeared a third time and reappeared behind him, but this time, he grabbed Vejita around the neck and whipped him around so that he was facing Frieza's ship. The prince's eyes widened.  
  
His lips brushed Vejita's ear as he whispered, He's here, prince. It's now or never.  
  
*******************


	9. Love and Blood, Conclusion

**Conclusion**  
  
Freiza turned to Zarbon, frowning. Bring them up on the screen.  
  
It's three Saiyans, Lord Frieza. It's...  
  
Frieza was growling and gritting his teeth. Vejita! And his bodyguard and that punk kid! He narrowed his eyes. He's glowing...  
  
He whirled on his lackey who backed up a step and began to sweat. Where's Dodoria?  
  
He hasn't checked in, sire.  
  
Grrr...grrr... I'm surrounded by fools! Then he must be dead, or these three wouldn't be here.  
  
  
  
Frieza's eyes turned white with rage.  
  
They're coming this way...  
  
*********  
  
Vejita shook himself free from Kakarot's loose grip. He was trembling with rage but didn't turn to look at the young man. His eyes were fastened on Frieza's ship. Nappa pulled up alongside Kakarot, still holding his nose. With a glance at the giant, Kakarot tore a piece of suit from his sleeve and handed it to him.  
  
  
  
Don't mention it.  
  
If you're done with the pleasantries, Kakarot, Vejita snarled, then I suggest we get on with the business of destroying Frieza. The prince powered up and disappeared in a blaze of red ki.  
  
Nappa and Kakarot exchanged glances. So did he... Nappa began.  
  
Kakarot shook his head and frowned, clenching his fists. There hadn't been enough time. Powering up, he closed in on Vejita quickly. Nappa was right behind them. Streaking toward Frieza's ship, Kakarot searched Vejita's feelings.  
  
_He's full of hate and rage,_ he thought. _Maybe..._  
  
But Kakarot was unable to complete the thought — Frieza's men were pouring out of the ship. He grinned. _Now it starts!_  
  
With a cry, the young Saiyan powered up, golden energy crackling, fists clenched and ready to fight. The three super powers plowed through Frieza's men, fists and feet flying everywhere. Nappa roared with glee and blood lust, knocking heads together, blasting in every direction. Vejita reared back and let fly with a blast that took out five men. Frieza's men fell, drifting toward the planet and then crashing to the ground.  
  
They were nearly at the ship.  
  
Vejita kicked one man, and put his hands into the gut of another, blasting a hole through his middle.   
  
Kakarot was happily taking out Frieza's men two at a time — not one could touch him. He turned at the sound of Vejita's voice and took a hit on the chin that drove his head back a couple inches. He grinned at the gaping and gasping soldier, put his palms together, then opened them to shoot a ball of energy that disintegrated the hapless man. Nappa saw it, winced, said, Ooo! That smarts! and roared with laughter.  
  
Kakarot! Get us inside! Vejita screamed pounding on one, kicking another.  
  
Kakarot stiffened, put his arms straight out to either side, wrists flexed turning his palms outward, and with a cry pushed his power in a circle to clear a path to the ship. A dozen men were flung into space. Then, turning sideways, he threw his left fist up to his right shoulder and his right palm under his left arm and shot three blasts into the ship — PWEE PWEE PWEE — opening up a gaping hole.  
  
Nappa knocked two soldier's heads together and laughed. That's style, Kakarot!  
  
Vejita shook off four attackers with a burst of energy, and the three men streaked through the smoking hole, hitting the ship's floor running. Frieza's men wasted no time attacking and the Saiyans wasted no time taking them out.  
  
***********  
  
Lord Frieza, they're inside, Zarbon said softly, but he was sweating.  
  
TAKE CARE OF THEM!! Frieza shrieked, pounding his fists on the arms of his lift.  
  
Zarbon smiled. I'll do it myself, sire.  
  
Frieza growled with teeth clenched. It's time to end this, he snarled. These monkeys have lived too long!  
  
**************  
  
In Vejita's ship, the old man watched the unfolding drama on the ship's screen. He frowned, stroking his whiskers, then made his decision. He set the coordinates, and slowly headed toward Frieza's ship, hoping he was wrong.  
  
**************  
  
Inside Frieza's ship, the warriors raced down the corridors. Nothing mattered now except Frieza. Not one of Frieza's remaining soldiers were willing to fight the Saiyans. They scattered as soon as they spotted the three warriors tearing through the ship. Nappa's roars alone were enough to disintegrate their spines.  
  
Vejita and his warriors rounded a corner and came to a screeching stop. Zarbon stood there grinning wickedly.  
  
I'll take this one, prince! Nappa cried, moustache quivering with excitement.  
  
I'll take all three of you, Zarbon said, and his muscles exploded, bulging to twice their size. Before their eyes, Frieza's henchman grew and transformed to become a hideous lizard-like creature with incredible strength. He charged the three men, but Kakarot shot a ki blast that knocked him into a wall for one crucial moment. Grabbing Vejita's hand, he hauled him past the monster, yelling over his shoulder, He's all yours, Nappa!  
  
The sounds of battle began immediately. Where do you think _you're _goin', Zarby?!  
  
Vejita yanked his hand free, snarling. I don't need your help, boy! Frieza's mine! The prince poured on the speed and flew up the corridor, leaving Kakarot behind.  
  
The young man smiled, powered up and streaked after Vejita.  
  
*************  
  
The old man guided Vejita's ship close. He hoped that Freiza was too occupied at the moment to notice him. Dead men were floating in space, whole or in parts and pieces. Some of Frieza's men were already streaking toward the planet. None of them had gone back to their ship. He couldn't help chuckling. What hellcats those three were!  
  
He hit the switch that cut the lights in the entire ship and kept only those on that allowed him to see the screen. He watched as the super powers entered through the hole Kakarot made and disappeared into the bowels of Frieza's tilting ship. Playing with the controls, he found the infrared scanner that revealed warm bodies within the ship. Kakarot's was the easiest to find — white hot ki. He was close on the heels of a powerful red and blue form. The old man searched and found Nappa's signal battling another, slightly weaker form. Probably Zarbon. Then he found Frieza's. He searched for Kakarot's and Vejita's once again and smiled. The barbarians were at the gate.  
  
**********  
  
Vejita streaked into the bridge, chest heaving with rage.  
  
  
  
A solitary figure in a lift turned to face the prince of Saiyans. Well, well, if it isn't the monkey king himself. I've been looking forward to this.  
  
Vejita's left fist was clenched, but his right palm was turned forward at his side. A ball of energy began to slowly form. Kakarot slammed to a stop just inside the door, levitating.  
  
I SAID, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, KAKAROT!! He flung the energy at Frieza, who calmly raised a finger and absorbed it with one of his own.  
  
The monkey boy is going to be much too busy to help you, Frieza said, laughing gleefully.  
  
Suddenly, Kakarot was hit from behind by an energy blast. He flew against the wall, but pushed himself away, whipping around to see who had attacked.  
  
Ginyu and his men entered the room, arms folded and grinning wickedly. Kakarot sneered. Let's take this outside.  
  
Yes, let's, Frieza said. You've already ruined too much of my ship as it is.  
  
Huh. Fine with me. Doesn't matter to me where you die, Vejita said, giving Frieza one of his one-sided sneers. Here. Let me do the honors. Dropping into a sitting stance, Vejita scatter-shotted the panoramic window and blew it apart, glass shattering and flying everywhere. The air rushed out of the ship and every warrior found himself sucked outside.  
  
You fool! Look what you've done! Frieza shrieked, as he righted himself from a free-fall tumble. But Vejita just laughed as the ship began to tip and rock crazily. Moments later, part of the hull disintegrated in an explosion and Nappa emerged.  
  
Brought you a souvenir, prince! he cried, waving a diamond tiara in the air. Vejita smirked as Nappa wrapped it around one beefy arm and admired it.  
  
Kakarot was laughing at the giant. C'mon, Nappa. It's you and me against Ginyu. Think we can handle it?  
  
Nappa licked his lips. What are we waiting for! he roared and, wasting no time, he attacked.  
  
Wait, we have to do our routine! Ginyu cried, but Nappa was already introducing Ginyu's face to his fist.  
  
Kakarot joined the melee punching, kicking and blasting with relish. Ginyu's men were on the defensive, and he meant to keep them that way.  
  
Watch Ginyu, Kakarot! Nappa called. Don't let him catch you with your mouth open!  
  
Huh? Okay...   
  
Hey, Ginyu! I think you'd look good with this tiara wrapped around your throat! Nappa cried and the two men clashed, shaking the heavens.  
  
Well, Vejita, looks like it's just you and me, Frieza said with a little bow.  
  
The prince smirked. And that's just the way I want it! With a cry, he launched himself at Frieza who dodged him easily, laughing. Vejita was livid. He drew his arms back and shot blast after blast, but when the smoke cleared Frieza was still there, laughing.  
  
Grr..grrr..Take this, you freak! Big bang attack! AHHHHHH!!  
  
Frieza somersaulted through space, righting himself only to be peppered with more scatter shots.  
  
Why you stinking MONKEY! he screamed and he attacked with an overhead, two-handed ki blast that Vejita saw coming a mile away. He powered up and transmitted past it to reappear in Frieza's face.  
  
Wha...? Uhnnn... A punch to the gut doubled the tyrant over, then Vejita followed it with a two-fisted strike to the back of Frieza's neck.  
  
the raging prince yelled, and finished with a kick to Frieza's back.  
  
Kakarot finished off Guldo with ball of energy that sent him spinning into space. Distracted momentarily by Vejita's attack on Frieza, he didn't see Burter coming up on his rear.  
  
Kakarot, look out! Nappa called, and, just as the young Saiyan turned he was hit full in the temple by Burter's clasped hands. His eyesight went dim, Nappa seemed to double and triple. In slow motion he saw Frieza pummel Vejita, Burter coming on him again with a second blow to his head.  
  
  
  
_ Do you know who I am?  
  
Yes. You're my son!  
  
It's not too late, father... too late...too late... _  
  
Burter swam in his vision. The man was laughing. Can't take a little blow to the head, boy? A little soft in the brain?  
  
_ Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Is there any other way?  
  
It will mean starting all over again. You won't remember anything, and nothing may change.  
  
I'll take that chance. _  
  
Burter hit him again, and the young man reeled back.  
  
Nappa screamed. Vejita glanced over. The young super Saiyan had gone to raven hair again, he was staring blankly into space, mouth open, lips working soundlessly.  
  
_ A blow may bring back your memory. The catch is that you won't remember that that's what it will take.  
  
It'll work out. It HAS to work! For him... _  
  
Nappa dispensed with Recoome and attacked Burter, hitting him hard with his whole body, and the two men tumbled away.  
  
Ginyu saw the young man, dazed and out of it, and realized that this was his chance, but Vejita assessed the problem and hit Ginyu with a one-handed ball of energy that sent him spinning away.  
  
KAKAROT! Snap out of it! Vejita screamed, and while distracted, Frieza took this opportunity to hit Vejita with everything he had. The energy ball hit Vejita straight on the chin. His eyes rolled back, his body went slack and he began to drift.  
  
Nappa screamed. He put his palm straight into Burter's gut and blasted him into space, then streaked over to Vejita's inert form.  
  
This is it! I'm getting rid of you monkeys once and for all! Frieza shrieked. Raising his finger, a glowing ember of red formed, a tiny little thing. With barely any effort, the little ball became a big ball and then grew to mammoth proportions.  
  
_ They need you, Kakarot. You must wake up. _  
  
The young Saiyan's eyes began to focus again. Sounds came to him as though he were under water. He saw a blurry giant form holding a smaller inert form. Vejita looked tiny in Nappa's huge arms. Only Ginyu remained and he was mesmerized by the swirling, glowing red orb balancing on the tip of Frieza's finger.  
  
Kakarot whispered. And then his eyes widened. I remember...  
  
Maniacal laughter filled the air as Frieza crooked his finger and the giant ball began its descent to the planet below.  
  
Kakarot streaked to the front of the ball and spread his arms wide. It hit him just as he powered up to super Saiyan.  
  
The force of the energy began to overpower him and he screamed and screamed. Golden locks sprang out and cascaded to his knees. The power coruscated around him, crackling and streaking into space.  
  
Nappa! Get Vejita to the ship! he shouted.  
  
What ship? and then it was there. Vejita's ship. Nappa flew to it and entered the open hatch. A moment later the ship was gone.  
  
Frieza cried. The giant planet-sized ball of energy was coming back.  
  
cried the Saiyan warrior, and with one mighty punch, the orb flew back into space, taking Frieza and Ginyu with it.  
  
  
  
Chest heaving with the exertion, Kakarot watched their enemy disappear into the red ball as it hurtled away and exploded. There was no trace of Frieza or his men left. Their signals were gone. Kakarot powered down, and hung limply, panting. He raised his head and suddenly the ship was there again.  
  
He gratefully boarded it.  
  
*************  
  
The old man smiled as he watched the young Saiyan. Kakarot was standing by Vejita's bed, where the prince lay sleeping and resting.   
  
I gave him a sedative, the old man said. He'll sleep for a while. I think it's better this way. We can deal with his temper when he wakes up.  
  
Kakarot smiled, but his eyes never left the prince.  
  
The old man put his hand on Kakarot's shoulder. Give him time. It's the Saiyan way.  
  
Kakarot nodded and placed his large, callused hand over the old man's. Will he ever reach super Saiyan?  
  
He has the very best master.  
  
Kakarot rolled his eyes. He'll never accept that.  
  
I imagine he'll make it out of sheer will power.  
  
Kakarot sighed.  
  
"You remembered, the old man said. It wasn't a question.  
  
Yes. I remember. It seems so... so...  
  
  
  
Kakarot laughed. Yes, weird. My vocabulary isn't that good.  
  
  
  
That's the word!  
  
I didn't think it was going to work this time, either. When you were ambushed and Vejita's men were all killed, it seemed like it was going to go wrong again. The blow on the head only seemed to confuse you more. I was preparing to take you out of here.  
  
It wasn't the right kind of blow, I guess.  
  
Good thing your head is hard as a rock.  
  
It's harder than that!  
  
True, true, the old man said playfully and squeezed his shoulder. He withdrew his hand.  
  
I believe you won't be needing me anymore. I can go back now.  
  
Kakarot turned. His face was twisted in sorrow. I wish my father could have lived. And Fasha.  
  
Not everything can be changed. But anyone can be redeemed. He was redeemed. Fasha spent her life in redemption. She saved you.  
  
And you saved me, too. Kakarot held out his arms and enfolded the old man. They hugged for a moment, then pulled away, eyes moist.  
  
Take care of Vejita. It'll work out. Don't give up. You got his kingdom back.  
  
They stood looking at each other, love washing over them. The old man began to fade.  
  
Sayonara, Goku.  
  
He smiled, eyes shimmering. Good-bye, grandfather.  
  
**-owari-**  
  
Hope you liked it. I'm working on a sequel, Alliance, that isn't quite finished. As always, feedback etc.


End file.
